


red shells and red cheeks

by softie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and video gaming, laughs and blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/pseuds/softie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this one was "Can I kiss you?"<br/>Shouyou visits Kenma for the day, and while Kenma wanted to show him around...the stormy weather decided otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red shells and red cheeks

It had been an eventful day for Kenma.

Usually his Sundays were spent lounging in his bedroom playing games; laying over the side of the bed, occasionally cursing under his breath when he would lose, and then flipping over to try again. Every once in a while, Shouyou would send him a message. _“How is your day going??! :D”_ was the routine message, it seemed. It never failed to make Kenma smile, even if the distraction caused him to lose his game.

On this day, though, Shouyou paid him a visit. Something about a family day-trip..? He already forgot because the excitement of having him over jogged his memory, and all he could think about was what they were going to do. If everything went perfectly, Kenma would have taken Shouyou to the park, maybe ride some bikes and grab an ice cream. He would’ve also loved to take him downtown, where he could watch Shouyou’s eyes sparkle at the tall buildings.

This all would’ve happened, except the weather in Tokyo changes at the drop of a hat. Once Shouyou knocked on Kenma’s front door, the clouds began to roll in. Lightning crept across the sky like spider legs, followed by the faint sounds of crashing thunder.

“We better stay in today, Kenma.” Shouyou said as he stared worryingly at the threatening weather.

To say Kenma wasn’t a bit upset about his plans being ruined would be a lie, as he slowly hung his head as he let the orange haired boy inside.

“Hey, Kenma! I brought that new game you were telling me about…this is the perfect opportunity to try it out, together!” Shouyou was practically rushing to get his shoes off and then ran up behind Kenma as they walked towards his bedroom.

“Sure.” Shouyou didn’t see the small smile that formed on Kenma’s face. Something about him saying _“together”_ made Kenma’s chest feel warm.

* * *

 

They spent the entire afternoon playing racing games and then a few fighting games. Kenma kept pretty quiet for the most part, but Shouyou had his tongue out in determination. He would move his body as if it helped his car turn better, and lean forward to aim better. Shouyou was moving around so much that he was moving closer and closer to Kenma, who noticed his advances much earlier. Soon, they were nudging elbows and laughing as they raced side by side to the finish line.

“Enough with the red shells, Kenma!!”

“Get behind me and they won’t hit you.”

“ _Aaarrrgghhh…_ fine.” Shouyou lifted his thumb from the A button and slowed down his car, letting Kenma fly passed him.

“Hey wait, I didn’t mean literally..”

“That’ll stop the red shells, right?”

Kenma sighed and slowed down his car to a stop. “Catch up.”

Shouyou pressed the A button slowly and passed Kenma, who started driving again. As they flashed by a few prize boxes, Shouyou frowned. “Kenma, why aren’t you using your shells?”

“Dun need to.”

“Hey, don’t go easy on me!”

“I’m not.”

Shouyou slammed the Z button and placed a banana, which immediately sent Kenma’s car spinning out of control. Shouyou laughed and then felt horrible. He was already in first place…he didn’t really need to use that..

He slowed down his car to a stop a few meters away from the finish line.

“Are you going to cross?” Kenma approached him and stopped his car as well.

“No, I wasn’t playing fair…you should win.”

“Go ahead, using a banana on someone who is directly behind you was a good diversion.” Seeing as Shouyou wasn’t going, Kenma inched forward a bit.

“H-hey wait..” Shouyou inched forward a bit too, once again right next to each other.

Kenma moved forward a little bit more, to which Shouyou also moved forward. This continued until their tires were a hair away from the checkered line. They both sat there, listening to the rumbles of their engines and the sound of non-playable characters zooming passed them.

“You go first..” Shouyou said, his eyes focused intently on the screen.

Kenma had shifted his eyes to Shouyou’s face, trying to hold back the smirk on his face. “No, you won this round fair and square.”

“It wasn’t fair!! Just go ahead Kenma!”

Kenma laughed at how frustrated he was getting. Shouyou’s face was full of emotion; guilt, annoyance, sympathy…it all made him look so helpless.

“What’s so funny??” Shouyou tried to be serious but he couldn’t help the small curves forming at the ends of his mouth.

“You get so into it, Sho…” His laugh became contagious, as Shouyou started giggling as well.

“Let’s switch controllers, then.”

“What will that do?”

“I dunno..”

Kenma held Shouyou’s controller, and Shouyou held Kenma’s. They both slowly hovered their thumbs over the button, lowering painfully slow. Shouyou kept glancing over to see Kenma’s movements; his hand beginning to tremble.

  
_*CRACK*_

  
Everything was dark. The two stared at their reflections on the black TV screen. They turned to each other and bursted into laughter. Shouyou leaned back, hugging his sides as if to tame his uncontrollable snickers. Kenma was able to stop, but only smiled at the sight of Shouyou. He couldn’t help the slight rose tinging his cheeks.

After regaining composure, Shouyou sat up…making sure he was positioned a bit closer to Kenma than he was before. The room grew quiet…and Shouyou jumped at the slightest _wooos_ and _wssshh_ ’s from the window sill. He gulped as he sat there, hyperaware of every noise that happened in the dark. A cold sweat began to form on his forehead, and his heart began to race.

“Shouyou.” Kenma said, making Shouyou jump a little. “It’s okay, it’s just the dark..” He reached for Shouyou’s hand, grasping it gently.

Everything that was hidden in the dark became of no interest to Shouyou anymore. The mysterious clamors and inexplicable noises faded away, and the warmth of Kenma’s hand made him calm down. He turned his palm around to intertwine their fingers, holding tightly to savor the feeling.

Kenma moved a bit closer to Shouyou, their arms and legs practically touching now. Shouyou could smell Kenma’s hair, it was an fruity smell….Watermelon? Strawberries?? He turned his head to get a better whiff, his nose buried into the side of Kenma’s head.

Kenma’s face grew bright red as he felt Shouyou's nose tickling his head, and he swore he felt his lips graze across his ear accidentally.

“Shouyou..” Kenma turned his head so he was merely breaths away from Shouyou’s face.

“Can I kiss you?” Shouyou mumbled.

“What are you doing?” Kenma uttered…simultaneously with Shouyou.

They both stared at each other as they tried to decipher what the other asked. Kenma blinked a few times, the blush on his face growing a deeper shade of red then before.

“Y-yeah..” He whispered, feeling Shouyou’s stifled breathes on his lips. He was so close…

Shouyou leaned forward a bit, placing his lips perfectly onto Kenma’s. His mouth melted onto Shouyou, and the feeling was all too foreign to Kenma. Despite the new sensation, he was comfortable. It felt like being wrapped in a giant blanket, his body going completely numb…not from nervousness but because he felt as if he was floating. He tightened his grip on Shouyou’s hand, and used his other to slowly sweep his fingers through Shouyou’s hair, stopping just beside his jaw to draw gentle circles on his cheek with his thumb.

Shouyou pulled away a little bit. “Apples..” he whispered.

“Hm?”

Shouyou perked up and scratched the back of his head, “Oh, uhh it’s nothing..I thought I heard something again.” He licked his lips slightly, confirming his conclusion.

Before Shouyou got nervous again, Kenma moved forward and kissed him again, this time a bit more passionately. He felt Shouyou relax when his grip loosened ever so slightly on his hand. Releasing again, he pressed his forehead against Shouyou’s.

_*Bzzzzz!!!!*_

Shouyou’s phone vibrated on the hard floor, almost completely stopping Kenma’s heart, a few hairs probably stood on end.

“My mom and Natsu are here..”

“Okay, I’ll walk you out.” Kenma stood up and held out his hand, helping Shouyou stand up.

He waved goodbye as he watched his car drive off into the rain. As he lowered his hand, he recaptured the feeling of Shouyou’s hand, holding on tightly as if it protected him from whatever monsters were lurking in the shadows of Kenma’s bedroom. Then, he reached to his lips. They tingled, as he remembered the warm embrace of Shouyou’s lips. His heart fluttered as he smiled, reaching into his pocket to message Shouyou.

 _I had fun today._ *Send*

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO Kenma's name in Shouyou's phone changed from "Kenma!!" to "Kenma <3" afterwards. :)


End file.
